trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
StellarGlacialis
> Enter Name. Your name is ORION PROCYON. You don't really have a lot of INTERESTS, but that is probably because you're ALMOST ALWAYS PREOCCUPIED with one of them. You absolutely RELISH the power your BLOOD COLOUR gives you, and constantly MANIPULATES it to your ADVANTAGE. You refuse to live UNDERWATER, because you would be a LOWBLOOD there, instead choosing to REIGN OVER most of the HEMOSPECTRUM on land. However, you assume that such TRICKERY is the norm -- look at what the ROYALTY do. You have an obsession with BLOOD. It started when you were SEARCHING for a way to SUPPRESS YOUR HOMICIDAL FITS, and eventually settled on drinking TROLL BLOOD with a dash of SOPOR SLIME to go with it. Surprisingly it has WORKED, and you never leave your hive without a DECENT SUPPLY of that DELICIOUS CONCOCTION. Though, you insist that you are not a RAINBOW DRINKER. For one, you have never touched the blood of the ROYALS before, though you often wonder how they TASTE LIKE. How do you get the BLOOD? By FLARPING, of course. If they get INJURED, that's good. If they DIE, it's EVEN BETTER. Then you REAP the REWARDS, and occasionally send off the DEAD TROLL 's LUSUS off to the HEIRESS. You are extremely CONDESCENDING towards those with LOWER BLOOD THAN YOU. You usually ABHOR the thought of ASSOCIATING with LOWBLOODS, but do enjoy the occasional mind game. It's terribly DIFFICULT for anyone to TELL YOUR EMOTIONS, because you have a VERY GOOD POKER FACE. Not that anyone would WANT TO, however. They might get KILLED if they're a LOWBLOOD, and the ROYALS hate your ATTITUDE. Your trollTag is stellarGlacialis and you in a condescending way to your inferiors and deal with your superiors in a tone with barely concealed hatred. > Examine Self. staring. It's rude. You are a troll of 9 sweeps of fairly AVERAGE stature. You have INCREDIBLE PHYSICAL PROWESS from SWEEPS of hunting LOWBLOODS, and have ACQUIRED the PARALYZING GAZE of your LUSUS over time. You DON'T REALLY CARE about your APPEARANCE, but do try to keep NEAT. It's good that your hair is NATURALLY AND STUBBORNLY STRAIGHT, which saves you tons of COMBING. As for your CLOTHES, you tend to dress in a BLACK turtleneck and slacks. All the better for CAMOUFLAUGE at night. > Examine Hive. comes near my hive anymore. Good thing they know what to fear. Having the HIGHEST BLOOD COLOUR POSSIBLE for a LANDDWELLER, you have constantly TERRIFIED your neighbours and thus nobody lives near you anymore. Not that you mind, for you quite ENJOY living by the SEA, and often TRAVEL INLAND to hunt for your UNFORTUNATE VICTIMS. Your hive is not as GRAND as others would expect, but you do have a LAVISH STOREROOM for all that BLOOD you've harvested. Oh, and an UNDERGROUND CAVERN for your LUSUS. > Allocate Strife Specibus. do not fight, unless it's necessary. You take a look at your SPECIBI, and set it to rifleKind. If you're in a PINCH and your RIFLE isn't handy, you set it to gazeKind. Your COLD HYPNOTIC stare could be FATAL to RUSTBLOODS, but often you just PARALYZE them for harvesting. You equip your trusty JADE RIFLE. Usually it fires POISONOUS PELLETS, but if you've forgotten to take that BLOOD CORDIAL on time, you end up setting the AMMUNITION to ALTERNIAN SUNLIGHT LASER BEAM. Whoops. Seems like you haven't taken out those PELLETS yet. > Examine Fetch Modus. books. Your fetch modus requires you to search for that particular OBJECT in your CAPTCHALOGUE, which takes the form of a rich tome. The CARDS are in fact PAGES of a book, and it gets TROUBLESOME if you have CAPTCHALOGUED a ton of items and have to look for only one. And the thing isn't even in ALPHABETICAL ORDER. It's ANNOYING, but at least you've managed to MASTER it somehow. The RIFLE PELLETS are set to CARD 413. That was easy. > Do Something Awesome. don't see why not. Channeling the PELLETS into your RIFLE, you aim the crosshair at a distant LUSUS on the BEACH. With a resounding BANG the bullet propels itself out of the barrel, and the FLYING WHALE immediately collapses onto the sand. You set off towards the SITE OF THE KILL, retrieving an EMPTY VIAL from your CAPTCHALOGUE in the process. The LUSUS ain't dead just yet. You narrowly AVOID a swipe from its TAIL, and --- STRIFE! You win, of course. Nothing ever RESISTS that POISON from your LUSUS for long. > Do Something Silly. shouldn't be happening. No wait - that POISONED BLOOD ain't fit for DRINKING. Dang. > Examine Chumproll. fear me, so I have few acquaintances. voidEquilibrum - Zilyana is the only lowblood that you've actually treated well. You find her personality fascinating, and the two of you have a very convoluted relationship, even by troll standards. Oh, and you find her blood absolutely delicious. You could even drink it on its own, without sopor slime or other colours of blood, and its sedative effect lasts longer than usual. That's probably why you haven't killed her yet. > Be The Ancestor. You are now the KNIGHT OF INCANDESCENCE. You oversee all court proceedings, and make it a point to attend the important ones. And of course, you drink the blood from the executed trolls afterward. > Examine Trivia. *Orion is the name of the constellation of the Hunter, and Procyon is the seventh brightest star in the night sky. *Orion's blood colour is exactly the same as Gamzee's. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Indigo Blood Category:Eon-flamewing